Vengeance: A Pokemon Story
by Matthewm2
Summary: Two years ago Pokemon Champion Shaun and his best friend Lucario battled a dragon master in a match to decide who would be the Sinnoh league champion! Now that Shaun isn't champion, he is ready to go train in the dragon master's home region, Unova! Read about their journey and learn if Shaun defeats the new champion... or if he fails once again.


The arena roared in excitement as I neared the elevator. All those years of training did well for myself, but did I stand a chance against my opponent? I stepped onto the elevator, my heart was beating louder than the voices of the thousands of fans. "I wonder how many are out there." The platform stopped halfway to the stage as the other rose up slowly. I covered my ears to muffle the loud applause. "It seems like more are wanting him to win."

The announcer's voice boomed through the arena stopping all other sounds. "Introducing the challenger! He hails from Unova where he learned the art of being a dragon master, BRETT!"

"Just say Dragon master Brett, kay?!"

"Er, fine. DRAGON MASTER HASTON!" The crowd roared louder than an Exploud when Haston pulled out a Luxury ball and threw it to them. I looked at the screen on the wall beside me, which was currently displaying a fight in the crowd for the ball.

"Ugh, fangirls…" My platform started raising again so I sat down and meditated. The announcer's voice boomed once more and you could hear a Turtwig coming out of its shell in this silence.

"And here is Shaun! Your Sinnoh league CHAMPION!" There were few claps and a couple of coughs maybe even a sneeze. "This will be a Double battle! The first one to knock out both of the opponents Pokemon wins! The champion will present his Pokemon first!"

I stayed on the ground as I pulled two Pokeballs out of my pocket. I moved my long brown hair out of my face and pressed the button on one. "Lucario! Take the stage!" Some of the audience cheered on Lucario, but Lucario wasn't getting enough appreciation.

"Lu-cario!" Lucario shot an Aura sphere above him.

"Extremespeed!" Lucario sped faster than the ball of energy and blasted right through it as it exploded and Lucario landed on the stage. The crown finally roared for Lucario. I mashed the button to the Pokeball beside me with my thumb. A black beam of light darted from the Pokeball beside Lucario.

"Hauntaaah!"

"Scary face!" Haunter looked at Haston with dark eyes trying to intimidate him.

"Let's get going you can't scare me!" I saw him reach in his back pocket and get a Great ball and a Pokeball. Haston tapped the button and tossed the Great ball into the air. "Wow them, Golurk!" Golurk tried to make a noise but I couldn't really decipher what it was. I noticed the Luxury ball had rubber around the button but why? Haston threw the Great ball at the ground and it bounced back up to him. So that's why. A Brown beam of light came from the Pokeball. "Emerge from the shadows Haxorus!"

"That's one cool looking Pokemon you have there…"

"Well I don't stuff mine with flowers and lollipops!"

"Begin!"

"Lucario Aura sphere on Golurk!" The sphere flew at Golurk and he deflected it like it was nothing. "How could I have forgotten!"

"Haxorus jump on Golurks hand! Golurk Mega punch at the sky!" The Megapunch caused Haxorus to fly into the air.

"Land on Lucario Haxorus!" Haxorus fell from above knocking Lucario to the ground. Lucario struggled to get up but Haxorus was keeping him down waiting for his trainer's orders.

"Haunter Shadow ball on Golurk."

"Ugh! I can't worry about Golurk now! Flamethrower Haxorus!" Fire came from Haxorus' mouth making Lucario weaker by the second.

"Lucario! With any ounce of energy you have, use Dragon Pulse!"

"LUUUU! CARIO!" The dragon pulse hit Haxorus but he didn't budge and the flamethrower was still burning Lucario.

"LU?!" Lucario got wide eyed as he knew this was the end of the battle for him. How could that Haxorus be that tough!?

"Haunter! Psychic on Haxorus." The Haxorus floated back to its starting position on the field confused.

"NO! Haxorus Protect and lead Golurk to Lucario!"

"Haunter Shadow ball on Golurk!" The shadow ball was getting closer to Golurk and when it was about to hit, Haxorus moved his arm in front of Golurk with Protect. Golurk and Haxorus made it to Lucario who remained to lay there on the ground in front of me.

"Golurk! Fire PUNCH!"

"Lucario is unable to battle!"

"Return Lucario! I'm sorry…" I knew I couldn't win this. "Haunter! Your my only hope! Double team then lick!" I saw Haxorus' Protect go away and now all I could do was wait to see what happened next.

"Haxorus! Golurk! Back to back! Flamethrower and Ice punch!" The two Pokemon didn't manage to hit the real haunter before he landed the attack.

"Lick! YES! Golurk can't move!"

"Finish this with Draco Meteor Haxorus!"

That was two years ago. The day I wasn't the champion anymore. I should have known it was coming, with me not even having fans anymore. Lucario stared at me as he walked into the room and sat on the couch.

(You know, you have to stop putting yourself down. I lost that day also… I still train.)

"Lucario… training isn't enough for me. Haston is still Champion and he is getting stronger with every battle he wins. To best him we would have to take another journey." Lucario had something in his hand- I could see it but I didn't have knowledge on what it was.

(Here.) Lucario handed me the item. I inspected the item and looked at Lucario tears came to my eyes. (Hey, nobody used Rainy Day…)

"How did you know Lucario?!"

(I can read your Aura and it's strong!)

"But how did you get the PokeDollars to buy two tickets to Unova?!"

(Let's just say that my training is actually battling trainers for money and acting cute next to a hat.)

"So just two more days and we will be off to Unova!"

(Goodbye Sinnoh!)

"I have to improve our skills!" I pulled out a small disk from my pocket and showed it to my friend.

(TM?! How long have you had that?)

"I figured you would like a new move! Let's make some magic" Lucario sat down and I held the disk against his forehead gently. Once we got done we hopped up and ran to a Pokemart.

(I hope he enjoys our new journey.)

-  
Thanks for reading-  
-


End file.
